Gadarol
Gadarol ist ein deutschsprachiger YouTuber, der sich auf Gaming-Videos in Form von Let's Plays spezialisiert hat. Er gründete am 06.07.2009 seinen Kanal. Sein erstes Video war seine erste Folge "Aion Closed Beta" vor 6 Jahren. Nachdem er zwei Jahre nichts brachte, machte er mit Minecraft weiter und begann schon sehr bald sein erstes Simulator-Projekt mit dem Landwirtschafts-Simulator 2011. Um Simulatoren geht es in seinem Kanal am meisten. Sein Video mit den meisten Views ist der Spiel Test zum Landwirtschaftssimulator 17. Formate Laufende= * PRODUCTION LINE ► Auto Fabrik Simulator Lets Play deutsch * Portal Knights PS4 & PC Lets Play deutsch * Bounty Train - Wildwest Zug RPG Simulation Lets Play * Classics | Theme Hospital Lets Play deutsch * Prison Architect - Der Gefängnis Bau Simualtor - RELOADED Staffel 2 * LS17 ConQuest ► Ein Landwirt erobert die Welt! * Transport Fever - Die Zug und Transport Simulation deutsch PlayTest * Gadarol DIREKT ► Der Community & News Channel Talk * MINECRAFT Life in The Woods Lets Play MINE Bauernhof deutsch german |-| Pausierte= * Lacuna Passage Lets Play deutsch * Train Sim World - Der NEUE Train Simulator Lets Play deutsch german * Sim Airport deutsch Lets Play ► Der Flughafen Management Simulator * Another Brick in the Mall ►Einkaufszentrum Simulator * allyance Rocket League Turnier Team Gadarol * The Hunter Call Of The Wild deutsch german Jagd Simulator * Planetbase ► Der Planeten Besiedelungs Simulator Lets Play deutsch * Astroneer Weltraum Bau und Erkundung deutsch Lets Play * Urban Empire - Der Stadtentwicklungs Simulator * Gadarols ► Gutenacht Geschichten ► GGG * LS17 PLAYTEST ► Das Original | LS 17 | FS17 * ROBLOX ► Unendliche Spielewelten deutsches Gameplay * BEST OF GADAROL * Meine Modellbahn im Bau H0 auf 5 qm * Cattle & Crops - Alles zum Simulator Cattle&Crops * G►KOCHT Gadarols Koch Show ► Gaming gets Geschmack! * ANG►SPIELT - Neue Spiele unter Gadarols Lupe * G►GS Mobile ► Das kleine Gaming für unterwegs |-| Beendete= * Mass Effect Andromeda Lets Play deutsch (6 Videos) * Sailaway Der Segel Simulator Lets Play deutsch (2 Videos) * Train Mechanic Simulator 2017 Preview und Lets Play deutsch (10 Videos) * Bau Simulator 2 - Construction Simulator 2 Mobile (6 Videos) * On The Road Early Access ALPHA deutsch (2 Videos) * Der Fahrgeschäft Simulator Virtual Rides 3 III deutsch (5 Videos) * Legacy Of Discord deutsch Free2Play AnG►spielt (3 Videos) * Tiger Knight Empire War Free2Play (1 Video) * Master Of Orion ► Wir erobern die Galaxie! (6 Videos) * Train Sim World ► Die NEUE Zug Simulation BETA Lets Play (5 Videos) * OMSI 2 ADDON Mallorca Lets Play deutsch (1 Video) * Lets Play Judgment Apo Survival Simulator (7 Videos) * Lets Play Stelar Overlaod Multiplayer deutsch german (1 Video) * Notruf 112 ► Die Feuerwehr Simulation deutsch Lets Play (16 Videos) * LS17 Multiplayer deutsch ► Gadarol Community im Osten (12 Videos) * Ships 2017 Der Schiff Simulator 17 (1 Video) * Arctic Trucker Simulator LKW fahren im Schnee (1 Video) * Demolish & Build Company Abriss und Bau Simulation (8 Videos) * Lets Play Planet Coaster Beta (11 Videos) * Trans Ocean 2 Rivals deutsch PlayTest und Lets Play (24 Videos) * Trans Ocean 2 Gameplay deutsch Multiplayer (8 Videos) * Flight School Simulator Das Flugschulen Lets Play (7 Videos) * YouTubers Life - Der YouTube Star Simulator (24 Videos) * Sherlock Holmes The Devils Daughter deutsch german (25 Videos) * Farm Experte 2017 Preview und Lets Play (17 Videos) * Factorio Multiplayer deutsch Staffel 1 (2014-2015) (16 Videos) * Factorio Multplayer deutsch Staffel 2 (2016) (4 Videos) * Lets Play Stardew Valley deutsch (4 Videos) * Der Fernbus Simulator BETA & Lets Play deutsch (22 Videos) * Classics Agrar Simulator 2013 (8 Videos) * Video Blogger Story deutsch Lets Play (6 Videos) * Dungeons And Dragons PS4 Lets Play Preview deutsch german (4 Videos) * Sims 4 reloaded Der Lebens Simulator (6 Videos) * Orcs Must Die Unchained Beta Preview (4 Videos) * GamesCom 2016 Inverviews, Gameplays und Reportagen (23 Videos) * LS17 News & Updates, Landwirtschafts Simulator 17 (12 Videos) * Lets Play Farm Experte 2017 deutsch german (6 Videos) * POLICE TACTICS IMPORIO deutsch german (6 Videos) * Project Highrise der Wolkenkratzer Simulator (11 Videos) * Star Trek Online - KONSOLE PS4 Lets Play (3 Videos) * The Uncertain - Robo Apo Adventure (1 Video) * INDUSTRY MANAGER: Future Technologies deutsch (7 Videos) * Gitant Machines Simulator Die größten Maschinen der Welt (3 Videos) * Making of Die Zwerge Behind the Scenes bei King Art (4 Videos) * The Journey down Lets Adventure deutsch HD (13 Videos) * MINECRAFT STORY MODE Lets Play (5 Videos) * Emergency 2016 Lets Fail deutsch HD (16 Videos) * Emergency 2013 Gadarol fails again (4 Videos) * Empire TV Tycoon - Der Fernseh Sender Manager Simulator (10 Videos) * Fallout 4 ► Lets Play deutsch ► ALLE Fallout 4 Folgen (183 Videos) * LS15 Gold Addon deutsch German Landwirtschafts Simulator (28 Videos) * ROLLER COASTER TYCOON WORLD Beta Gameplay (8 Videos) * Bau Simulator 2015 Gold Lets Play (23 Videos) * Euro Fishing Der Angel Simulator Lets Play deutsch (2 Videos) * Lets Play Cityconomy der Stadt Service Simulator (31 Videos) * Just Cause 3 Lets Play der KAWUMM Simulator (21 Videos) * Lets Play Punch Club deutsch German (6 Videos) * LS15 ConQuest - Das ultimative Abenteuer! Lets Play LS15 (63 Videos) * Lets Play AMERICAN TRUCK SIMULATOR PlayTest (63 Videos) * Lets Play Firewatch komplett (1 Video) * Black Desert Online deutsch german Lets Play (11 Videos) * Echo Of Souls deutsch Gameplay (3 Videos) * BUS SIMULATOR 16 Lets Play Management und Simulation (46 Videos) * OBSCURITAS Lets Play Grusel und Horror komplett (4 Videos) * Forstwirtschaft 2017 ► Lets Play Forestry deutsch (24 Videos) * Lets Play Landwirtschaft 2017 die Simulation (14 Videos) * Lets Play Deponia Doomsday deutsch Adventure KOMPLETT (12 Videos) * RollerCoaster Tycoon WORLD Early Access (13 Videos) * Subnautica ► Der Tiefsee Tauch Simulator Ang►spielt (15 Videos) * Der Traktor Werkstatt Simulator 2015 (11 Videos) * Cities: Skylines - Gameplay Unsere eigene Stadt deutsch HD (33 Videos) * Farlight Explorers Fabrikbau wie Factorio in 3D deutch HD (14 Videos) * Joe's Diner - Der Grusel Nachtschicht Simulator deutsch (11 Videos) * TheHunter Primal - Der Dino-Jagd Simulator (6 Videos) * GTA 5 Lets Play deutsch planlos durch die Stadt (15 Videos) * Airport Simulator 2015 Flughafen Manager (11 Videos) * Auto Werkstatt Simulator 2015 Car Mechanic Lets Play deutsch HD (16 Videos) * ETS2 SCANDINAVIA Das DLC zum EuroTruck Simulator im Lets Play (53 Videos) * Flughafen Feuerwehr: Die Simulation 2016 Preview deutsch HD (10 Videos) * LS15 auf Konsole Der Landwirtschafts Simulator auf der PS3 (2 Videos) * The Witcher 3 The Wild Hunt deutsch HD (17 Videos) * Farm Experte 2016 PlayTest Gameplay und Lets Play deutsch HD (75 Videos) * Der Baustellen Simulator 2016 deutsch Lets Play (14 Videos) * Rescue 2 Everyday Heroes Gameplay Preview und Lets Play deutsch (11 Videos) * LS15 Meyenburg Landwirtschafts Simulator PlayTest und Lets Play (30 Videos) * Big Pharma der Pillen Fabrik Simulator (11 Videos) * LS15 Mig Map Manager MMM im Gadarol Style (44 Videos) * Oil Enterprise Die WiSim zum eigenen Öl Konzern! (3 Videos) * GamesCom 2015 mit Yankee mal anders #yankeeingefahr (13 Videos) * Fallout Shelter Warten in G►GS Mobile deutsch german HD (3 Videos) * Mad Games Tycoon - Die Spiele Entwickler WiSim meets Sims & RPG (19 Videos) * Autobahn-Polizei Simulator 2015 deutsch german gameplay (16 Videos) * Monkey Island 2 BLIND Special Edition (7 Videos) * Renowned Explorers deutsch International Society (2 Videos) * TRAIN SIMULATOR 2016 Railworks 7 Gameplay Lets Play (26 Videos) * Grand Ages Medieval Gameplay deutsch HD Lets Play (13 Videos) * RECYLCE Der Müllabfuhr Simulator (26 Videos) * The Sims 4 - Der Lebens Simulator (33 Videos) * The Book Of Unwritten Tales 2 Adventure der Extraklasse (18 Videos) * Train Simulator 2015 Railworks 6 deutsch german HD (38 Videos) * TransOcean The Shipping Company deutsch HD (57 Videos) * Sherlock Holmes Crimes and Punishments (36 Videos) * DIG IT! Der Bagger Simulator! (16 Videos) * Gadarol LIVE: The Long Dark auf twitch.tv (4 Videos) * Gadarol LIVE: Minecraft Single Player Testsendung (3 Videos) * Gadarol LIVE: Eure Fragen und tolle Entdeckungen in meiner S (4 Videos) * Gadarol LIVE: RimWorld angespielt und eure Fragen #gadalive (4 Videos) * Gadarol LIVE: Aufzeichnung der LS13 ► LS15 Abschiedsfolge (6 Videos) * LS15 Der Landwirtschafts Simulator 15 PlayTest deutsch HD (108 Videos) * LS15 Tutorials für den Landwirtschafts Simulator 15 (2 Videos) * LS15 Multiplayer - Landwirtschafts Simulator 15 Server Farm (12 Videos) * Gadarol LIVE: LS15 Aufzeichnung von der Community Server Far (4 Videos) * Warlords of Draenor Together - allyance spielt Horde (10 Videos) * Der Bau Simulator 2015 im Lets Play HD deutsch (27 Videos) * Beach Resort Simulator mit Wirtschafts Management und Aufbau deutsch HD (8 Videos) * LS15 Holzhausen Hardcore schwer und ohne Mods (6 Videos) * Gadarol ► LIVE: LS15 von der Community Server Farm Umzug 1 (6 Videos) * LS15 Lets Play auf Two Rivers deutsch HD german (57 Videos) * Gadarol LIVE: LS15 Spezial Stellungnahme, Spendenaktion und (5 Videos) * The Talos Principle - Das geniale Rätsel und Knobel Adventure deutsch HD (34 Videos) * Gada LIVE! Emergency 5 und Community Talk twitch.tv Aufzeichnung (6 Videos) * Gadarol LIVE: Community Server Farm #gadalive (11 Videos) * Gadarol LIVE! Realtalk in MINECRAFT - Neue Welt im Stream (31 Videos) * Grim Fandango BLIND Das kultige Lucas Arts Adventure CLASSICs (8 Videos) * Cities XXL Der Stadbau Simulator mit Wirtschafts und Transport (9 Videos) * X Rebirth Let's Play Deutsch Weltraum Space Simulator SciFi Gameplay HD (31 Videos) * X Rebirth Modvorstellung Die besten Mods für den Space Sim (2 Videos) * Der Landwirt 2014 Release und PlayTest deutsch Lets Play (32 Videos) * OMSI 2 - Der Omnibus Simulator Test Lets Play (1 Video) * Starbound - Das Terraria in Space deutsch HD Lets Play (24 Videos) * Gadarols OMSI TALKBus mit interessanten Gästen und Themen (1 Video) * Broken Age Adventure by Tim Schafer deutsch german HD (12 Videos) * Factorio - Der Fabrik und Industrie Simulator deutsch german (274 Videos) * Adventure 1954 Alcatraz Der Knastausbruch via Daedalic (18 Videos) * Landwirtschafts Simulator 2013 LS13 Phase II 100 - 200 Gameplay Tipps &Tricks deutsch HD German (150 Videos) * LPT RUST - Survival in wunderschönes Postapo - Welt (10 Videos) * Banished Lets Play deutsch HD Wirtschaft Aufbau Simulation (6 Videos) * The Elder Scrolls Online Gameplay Beta Preview Together LPT (10 Videos) * London 2012 The Official Video Game (Re-Up) (9 Videos) * Lego - Der Herr der Ringe Lets Play deutsch HD german (12 Videos) * Planet Explorers Lets Play deutsch HD Voxel Game (8 Videos) * Lego- Der Hobbit Let's Play HD german (28 Videos) * Child Of Light - Zauberhaftes Rollenspiel Märchen Adventure (5 Videos) * Feuerwehr 2014 - Die Simulation Lets Play Weltpremiere (36 Videos) * Unser Minecraft Server - Events, Videologs und Co. (12 Videos) * Landmark Everquest Next kreatives Voxel MMO RPG deutsch HD Lets Play (9 Videos) * Tropico 5 Lets Play - Aufbau Wirtschaft Diktatur Simulator (13 Videos) * Fallout New Vegas Ultimate Hardcore ► Alle DLCs HD Textures (57 Videos) * Schiff-Simulator Die Seenotretter Preview deutsch HD (4 Videos) * Space Engineers Survival Multiplayer deutsch HD (35 Videos) * Final Fantasy XIV 14 - A Realm Reborn (9 Videos) * PineView Drive - House of Horror Featuring Gadarol deutsch (23 Videos) * Risen 3 Titan Lords Lets Play deutsch Beste RPG Unterhaltung (37 Videos) * Train Fever BETA Lets Play Zug und Aufbau WiSim deutsch (122 Videos) * Der Öko (-Spinner) Simulator - Projekt Grün (5 Videos) * Evoland - Die Videospiel Geschichte spielen! (10 Videos) * Classics Der Planer 1 - Die Spedition - Simulation (6 Videos) * Amusement Park - Baue deinen Freizeitpark (8 Videos) * Die Wunschbox - Ihr bestimmt was Gadarol spielt (34 Videos) * Die Minecraft Show mit Lucas, Basel und Gadarol (25 Videos) * The Night of The Rabbit Let's Play Adventure deutsch HD (36 Videos) * Prison Architect - Der Gefängnis Manager Simulator (136 Videos) * RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 1080p HD &1 Kult Freizeitpark Manager (11 Videos) * OMSI Der Omnibussimulator Let's Play deutsch HD (17 Videos) * Werk Feuerwehr Simulator 2014 im PlayTest HD deutsch (30 Videos) * Adventure The Raven Vermächtnis eines Meisterdiebs (44 Videos) * Cube World - Das Voxel Adventure RPG Let's Play mit Lucas (43 Videos) * Gabelstapler 2014 Der Stapler Simulator Mini Let's Play (3 Videos) * Rettungswagen Simulator 2014 PlayTest (10 Videos) * Das Schwarze Auge Memoria Adventure Let's Play (33 Videos) * Classics Restaurant Empire 1 & II Lets Play deutsch (6 Videos) * Amnesia 2 A Machine for Pigs Adventure Lets Play (22 Videos) * Train Simulator 2014 Railworks deutsch HD Lets Play (39 Videos) * Rettungsdienst Simulator 2014 Preview und Kurz - LP (2 Videos) * Der Planer Landwirtschaft - Land Wirtschaftssimulation (10 Videos) * LS2013 Map und Mod Vorstellungen Die besten Maps und Mods für LS13 (Videos) * Adveture Geheimakte Sam Peters (11 Videos) * Demonicon Das Schwarze Auge Action Rollenspiel Kurz Lets Play (5 Videos) * Let's Play Minecraft Feed the Beast together deutsch mit Jan, Six und Lucas (52 Videos) * SpaceBase DF9 Weltraum Aufbau Strategie Simulation (15 Videos) * Adventure Park - Freizeitpark Management Simulation Let's Play deutsch (8 Videos) * Kerbal Space Program Der Raumfahrt Forschung Simulator Lets Play deutsch (35 Videos) * Stadtbahn-Simulator Düsseldorf Preview Lets Play (3 Videos) * Space Engineers - Minecraft in Space Alpha Watch mit Lucas (2 Videos) * Minecraft Adventure Map 'The Tourist' - Let's Play Together (7 Videos) * Torchlight 2 Beta deutsch - Unsere Vorschau für euch! (5 Videos) * Simulatoren vs. Gadarol (16 Videos) * Das Schwarze Auge Satinavs Ketten Let'sPlay deutsch komplett (35 Videos) * The Walking Dead - Let's Play Staffel 1-5 (15 Videos) * Let's Play Minecraft mit Gadarol und Lucas (together) (87 Videos) * Guild Wars 2 Beta deutsch HD Lets Play ohne jede Vorkenntnis (1 Video) * Geheimakte 3 - Das Adventure geht weiter (25 Videos) * Landwirtschafts Simulator 2013 LS13 0 - 100 Gameplay Tipps &Tricks deutsch HD German (124 Videos) * Jack Keane und das Auge des Schicksals Let's Play Lösung (33 Videos) * XCOM Enemy Unknown Let's Fail deutsches Gameplay kommentiert (15 Videos) * Agrar Simulator 2013 im PlayTest deutsch HD Let's Play (27 Videos) * Miner Wars 2081 PlayTest deutsch HD (1 Video) * EuroTruck Simulator 2 Playtest deutsch HD Let's Play (26 Videos) * Classics Sid Meier's Railroads deutsch HD (51 Videos) * Minecraft Let's Megaprojekt: Großbahnhof mit Zentrallager (52 Videos) * Good Old Times X-Mas Special (9 Videos) * Classics Pizza Connection Pizzabäcker Tycoon Let's Play (20 Videos) * LS13 Landwirtschafts Simulator 2013 Multiplayer Together (87 Videos) * Adventure: Das Testament des Sherlock Holmes (51 Videos) * The Cave Adventure deutsch Komplett in HD by Ron Gilbert (19 Videos) * Flughafen Feuerwehr Simulator 2013 (21 Videos) * Pizza Connection 2 - Let's Fail unzensiert! (14 Videos) * Sim City 5 - 2013 -Let's Build, gechilled (30 Videos) * Neverwinter Dungeons&Dragons Beta deutsch HD (4 Videos) * Star Trek Online - Longplay mit Captain Gadarol (45 Videos) * Cities in Motion 2 - Let's Play der Verkehrsplaner (24 Videos) * mmoinfos Show reloaded by Gadarol deutsch HD (66 Videos) * Gemischte Games, Gameplay & Tests by Gadarol deutsch HD (33 Videos) * Minecraft Sightseeing & Tutorials by Gadarol und Eponus deutsch HD (66 Videos) * Rudel-LP Minecraft - "The Fall of Gondolin " Adventure blind (9 Videos) Kategorie:Allyance Network Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Gründung 2009 Kategorie:Unterhaltung Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Livestreamer